


One Hundred and Five

by MyLittleDino



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short Story, leans more towards wonwoo's pov, literally so much fluff it hurts, mingyu and wonwoo are so in love with each other, talks about future and marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7741387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLittleDino/pseuds/MyLittleDino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonwoo just loves Mingyu and Mingyu swears he's gonna do something about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Hundred and Five

Wonwoo wonders if the way Mingyu’s standing in the same spot makes his legs hurt due to how long they’ve been in this position, but if anything was bothering the younger, he never voiced his complaints, so Wonwoo figured everything was alright. They were in the kitchen, Wonwoo deciding to plant his bottom atop the counter. In result, the younger stood in between Wonwoo’s legs, hands placed securely on the latter’s hips. Wonwoo’s thin legs brought the taller closer, encasing him to assure he wouldn’t go anywhere. Not that Mingyu would want to leave anyway. The older’s arms were fastened around Mingyu’s neck, pulling him in so that their faces were just a hair’s length away.

“Did you know I love you?” Mingyu asks him for the nth time that day.

Wonwoo lets out a laugh, nose scrunching up in the most endearing way. Mingyu isn’t sure if he loves that or the sound of Wonwoo’s giggles more. Either way, he knows he wants to be able to witness both for the rest of his life.

“I sure hope you do,” Wonwoo replies. “Then again, that’s probably about the hundredth time you’ve told me today.”

Mingyu smiles, pressing a kiss to the corner of Wonwoo’s lips. “I hope you realize that I’m never gonna stop telling you that.”

“I hope you realize that I love you more,” Wonwoo playfully argues.

Mingyu wears a look of mock offense. “That sounds fake, but okay.”

Wonwoo releases a string of laughter once more. His smile twinkles and his eyes shine bright enough to rival the sun. He wastes no time in bringing Mingyu in to shut him up with a firm kiss. Mingyu grins at the contact and applies just a bit more pressure. Soon, their lips are lazily dancing with each other. Any other time, it would have escalated to something heated and passionate, but today they opt for slow and meaningful smooches.

“You drive me absolutely crazy,” Wonwoo tells Mingyu when they pull away.

“Good,” Mingyu smirks. When Wonwoo sends him an bemused look, matched with narrowed eyes, it’s Mingyu’s turn to guffaw. His toothy grin reveals his canine and Wonwoo files that under the many things he loves about Kim Mingyu.

There’s so many things Wonwoo loves about Mingyu. Though he would never admit it out loud, he can come up with at least one hundred things he adores about the younger at the top of his head. One of them was how, even though Wonwoo was the older one, Mingyu’s height made him seem small. Or how, behind the charming good looks and model-like physique, Mingyu was actually an overgrown puppy that constantly craved attention and affection. Sometimes Wonwoo would pretend he was busy or occupied by something else just so he could hear the incessant whines and protests from Mingyu. Other times, when Mingyu would jut his lower lip out and raise the tone of his voice, Wonwoo would reward him with blank stares and stoic expressions. On the inside, though, his heart was threatening to jump out of his chest.

“Pay attention to me,” Mingyu whimpers when he realizes Wonwoo had gone off into his own world.

Wonwoo wants nothing more than to hold Mingyu as close as humanly possible and pepper kisses onto his face, promising that he’ll pay attention to him forever, but he’s cruel, so he settles for rolling his eyes and flicking Mingyu’s forehead. “I’m right here, dummy,” He points out.

Mingyu pouts. “It better be me that you were thinking about so hard.”

“Nope, I was thinking about our cute neighbor who mows his lawn with his shirt off,” Wonwoo jokes, trying to keep his tone steady. He almost gives himself away when he sees Mingyu’s betrayed expression.

“I see how it is,” Mingyu scowls, trying to move out of Wonwoo’s hold.

Wonwoo laughs in satisfaction at the younger’s childish reaction and tightens his arms and legs around the taller, ceasing Mingyu’s movements. “Of course I was thinking about you, you tall idiot. You’re all I ever think about anyway.”

He hadn’t meant to confess something so cheesy and his cheeks flush heavily hearing the words come from his own mouth, but the blinding smile and genuinely gleeful look that Mingyu sends him makes it almost worth it.

“Is that so?” Mingyu teases.

Wonwoo can feel his face heat up by the second. “Shut up, dummy. I’m not gonna say it again so enjoy it while you can.”

“Don’t worry, I’ve already engraved it in my mind,” Mingyu assures him with a greasy wink. This time it’s Wonwoo groaning and pushing him away.

After they calm down and return to their comfortable silence, exchanging small kisses here and there and pulling away before anyone gets too excited, Mingyu speaks up again.

“I’m gonna ask you to marry me someday,” He says easily, as if conversing about the weather.

Wonwoo’s eyes widen comically and he fails to come up with any coherent response. He eyes Mingyu, waiting for the younger to explain himself, but instead, he finds Mingyu with his eyes closed, a content smile on his face. It’s like he’s already envisioning the reception taking place.

“What are you talking about?” Wonwoo finally gets out.

Mingyu hums, eyes still slipped shut. “One day, when the time is right, I’ll ask. And I don’t care who’s around to watch me profess my love for you, but I know you don’t really like big events like that, so I’m not going to have a flashmob or something. I’m probably gonna mess up in some way, though. Because I’m me, but whatever. All I know is that it’s gonna be me on one knee and your hand in mine.”

Wonwoo is still recovering from shock, not quite believing his ears. Sure they joked around about marriage and the future when they were feeling silly, but they had never sat down and seriously talked about what lay ahead of them. And the way Mingyu sounds so sure of himself makes Wonwoo feel like he’s being proposed to right then and there.

He grabs Mingyu’s face in his hands and forces the younger to look him in the eyes. “Don’t say stuff like that if you’re not serious.” He shakily lets out.

Mingyu stares into his brown orbs so deeply and it makes goosebumps cover Wonwoo’s skin. “I’m serious.” The younger says. “I know I’m not 100% sure what’s gonna happen to me in the future, but I just know I want you there. I need you there.”

Wonwoo is afraid that if he speaks, his voice might crack and tears will stream down his face, so he kisses Mingyu instead. Kisses him with the emotions he knows words wouldn’t be able to convey. Mingyu kisses back just as eagerly, letting Wonwoo know that he understands.

“I’m going to ask you to marry me,” Mingyu repeats the promise against his lips.

Somewhere behind Wonwoo’s eyelids, he sees himself walking down the aisle. Faintly, his and Mingyu's song plays in his ears. He grows warm all over just imagining it.

“I’m gonna say yes,” Wonwoo vows. They seal the deal with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this bc I was craving Meanie fluff and had the idea of domestic boyfriends in my mind for the past few days lmao (Hence the shitty summary)  
> *Also the title is inspired by Jason Derulo's Marry Me song*
> 
> *Edited 12.31.2016*


End file.
